


Trust

by pikarat



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikarat/pseuds/pikarat
Summary: Edelgard has always denied personal attention during sex, but tonight, that would end.[Cis Edelgard] [Cis Byleth]This is a sequel to my other smut fic 'Intimacy', but it can easily be read standalone.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 10
Kudos: 96





	Trust

Edelgard loved doting on Byleth, so she'd come to realize.

Her former professor had always been one to bear everyone's burdens. She was there to listen to the woes of all of her students, ever attentive. As a student, Edelgard looked up to Byleth and how dutiful a teacher and warrior she was.

However, things changed when Byleth returned after being missing for five years. Or perhaps it would be more accurate to say that Byleth stayed the same. 

She was exactly as Edelgard had remembered her… Almost disturbingly so. Byleth had explained that she had been asleep for the entire duration of her disappearance. Edelgard thought it to be a joke initially, but as time went on, it made more and more sense to her.

Edelgard was not the same person she was when she attended the officers academy. Five years of leading a country in the midst of a war had changed her thoroughly and changed her quickly. She was more sure of herself, less distracted by frivolous things. The weight on her shoulders was one that could not be lifted.

When Byleth returned, Edelgard realized that she had actually surpassed the other woman in terms of maturity. 

Byleth was an excellent teacher, an excellent commander, and a formidable opponent, but on the social front, she was lacking. It was hard to miss for most of the Strike Force. 

Byleth struggled with things like paperwork and politics. She also struggled with sex.

When Byleth proposed to her, it made Edelgard happier than she'd ever been. But she also quickly noticed Byleth's lack of romantic experience, or even basic knowledge. Though, Edelgard didn't mind. She found it to be a tad endearing, in fact.

Edelgard was always careful with their sexual encounters. Byleth was incredibly shy and inexperienced in all forms of intimacy. 

During her years at the academy, Edelgard had developed feelings for her calm, cool, and collected professor. An 18 year old Edelgard swooned at the thought of Byleth sweeping her off her feet, kissing her passionately, and leading her to bed. The hormonal development of her body at that age led her to fantasize often about how her teacher would take her. 

But, 18 year old Edelgard did not know Byleth like 23 year old Edelgard did. She wasn't a deity or a demon. She wasn't all powerful and she wasn't immune to injury. She was just human. Wonderfully human. 

Edelgard adored her, she wanted only to make Byleth happy. However, one night, she froze at a request Byleth had right before the two were headed to sleep.

"El," She started, her cheeks red. "You always make me feel good in bed… I want to return the favor."

Edelgard tensed. "That… Isn't necessary, my light," she averted her eyes.

Byleth blinked. "Even if it isn't necessary, I want to do it all the same." She paused to think for a moment. "Despite how intimate you have been with my body, I have yet to even see you nude."

Edelgard could tell she was embarrassed speaking of this, but she kept her voice calm and level. Byleth rarely spoke of sex or sexual things aloud, unless in jest. She would not have brought it up if she did not want to.

Byleth wanted to… see her. She wanted to touch her. Edelgard wanted to make Byleth happy, she did not want to deny her her desires, but…

The emperor was silent for a stretch of time, enough that Byleth felt a little concerned. 

"I apologize if I've made you uncomfortable, El," she said carefully. 

"No," Edelgard forced herself to speak. "Y-You're right. I'm sorry, it's just…"

Byleth waited, with all the patience in the world. 

Edelgard hesitated. Part of her wanted to drop the subject, but Byleth deserved to know. She trusted Byleth. 

"I'm… Rather self-conscious, in regards to my body," she started. "You know of the experiments I went through as a child, they left many hideous scars that will never leave me."

Byleth touched her hand, "You know I would never think of you as anything less than beautiful."

"I know," Edelgard sighed. "I know, I just… I'm scared." Edelgard felt shame well up in her chest.

Byleth hugged her. "I'm not going to rush you. You've always been so patient and understanding with me, after all." She squeezed her tight. "I love you."

Edelgard felt her eyes sting a bit. She squeezed her back. "I love you too." She pulled away. "Okay… I want to do this."

Byleth opened her mouth to protest but Edelgard held a finger to her lips to silence her. "I want to do this… I want to get over this. I've been avoiding this for so long, long enough."

Edelgard chuckled bitterly, "You know, for the longest time I wanted to go without ever allowing anyone to see my body. Even you… But I knew it had to happen eventually."

"It doesn't have to happen if you don't want it to," Byleth told her.

"I do want it, Byleth. Really."

Byleth stared at her. "Alright," she nodded. "I'm happy, but, if you change your mind we can stop at any moment."

Edelgard smiled and she felt her cheeks heat up from hearing words that she herself had said to Byleth many times before. "Actually," she twiddled her fingers shyly. "Can you just… only do as I say? I'll tell you exactly what to do." Edelgard felt embarrassed as she revealed how much control she wanted over the situation. 

Byleth gave her a bright smile. "Gladly. To be honest, I really don't know what I'm doing, so that works in my favor as well."

Edelgard laughed. "Okay."

Some awkward seconds passed before Edelgard laid back on the bed and Byleth followed suit.

Edelgard took a few long deep breaths, then, she rolled over on top of Byleth and began kissing her.

Byleth was mildly surprised at the act but happily kissed her back. 

Edelgard pinned Byleth's hands to either side of her head. She kissed hungrily, desperately. Her tongue lashed against Byleth's. She reveled in Byleth's taste. If she could kiss her forever, she would.

Her lungs cried for air, and she separated from her with a wet  _ pop _ . A thin strand of their combined saliva forming a bridge between their lips. They panted.

She sat up, resting on Byleth's torso, staring down at her. Byleth stared back with those large blue eyes. Pupils dilated. Her eyes were so gorgeous and captivating, everything about Byleth was so unfathomably beautiful. And then there was herself… Her impure and violated body. Grotesque scars covered her from head to toe, just barely hidden by her thin white nightgown. Her ghost white hair. It was disgusting, so unnatural, she was ruined beyond repair, and Byleth was going to see it, she-

She felt Byleth's hand on her cheek. Her eyes were now filled with concern. Were those tears on her face? Another one dropped. Oh. They were Edelgard's tears.

Edelgard quickly brought her hand up and wiped her tears dry on the sleeve of her nightgown. "I'm sorry-"

"Don't," Byleth interrupted. "Please, El, don't apologize…" She sat up and pulled her into another hug.

Edelgard squeezed back and began to lightly sob in her arms. A few quiet moments of Byleth gently rubbing circles on her back and Edelgard letting her tears out.

She pulled away, "Okay," she breathed shakily. "Lets try that again."

Byleth's eyes widened. "You still want to?"

Edelgard just closed her eyes and nodded.

"El…"

"I need to do this," Edelgard said quickly. "Um," she looked away shyly, "I want to pleasure you first, though… It turns me on."

"Oh," Byleth blushed. "O-Okay."

"You know if you're uncomfortable or anything-"

"Yeah," Byleth nodded. "I'll be okay, you can do as you please," her ears burned.

Edelgard smiled. She was just so cute… 

She pushed Byleth back down onto her back, and gave her another quick kiss. She then started kissing the sensitive skin along Byleth's neck, sucking hard, sure to leave marks behind. 

Byleth groaned. It hurt a little, but it also felt good.

Edelgard made her way further down her body, "take off your shirt," she told her.

Byleth shivered and didn't hesitate to obey. Her shirt was tossed to the side and Byleth averted her eyes as Edelgard admired her chest.

Edelgard would be lying if she said she wasn't a little smug to have a wife with such large assets. A beautiful sight to behold, only for her eyes. She resumed her kisses, this time on her chest.

She teased her, trailing kisses towards Byleth's erect nipples only to stop and move to the next breast. 

The sight of Byleth squirming beneath her, flushed and breathing heavily, was something Edelgard was quickly becoming addicted to. 

Even through her teasing, Byleth held back any complaints. True to her word she was allowing Edelgard to do as she pleased without protest. 

Edelgard leaned down to whisper in her ear, "you're doing so well, my light."

Byleth whimpered and Edelgard rewarded her by cupping her breasts and allowing Byleth's nipples to rub against her palms.

Byleth's teeth gripped her bottom lip as she sucked in a breath.

Edelgard resumed her kisses, finally giving her chest the attention it needed. She lovingly licked Byleth's nipple, took it into her mouth, and sucked. Byleth groaned in pleasure.

Edelgard was rather enjoying herself. She loved the power she held over Byleth, the control she had over her pleasure. Dangling it just out of her reach, making her wait. 

Byleth always tried to stay quiet, and it was a challenge Edelgard happily accepted. Just when Byleth began to adjust to the sensation of Edelgard's lips, Edelgard hummed into her. The vibration easily pulled more sounds from her.

Edelgard switched breasts and wrapped her lips around the other waiting tit. She pinched and prodded at the one she left behind. Every little movement was careful and deliberate. 

Byleth began getting louder, and Edelgard dialed it back. She knew Byleth was very much capable of reaching orgasm solely from nipple play, and Edelgard wanted her to reach her peak through another means.

Wordlessly, Edelgard left Byleth's chest and kissed her lower, her abdomen, her stomach. She hooked a finger around Byleth's shorts and underwear.

"I'm going to toss these aside," she told her, before sliding them off and doing just that.

She was met with Byleth's womanhood. Coarse hair trailed from her bellybutton, thickening more and more until it reached her mound. She could smell the subtle musky scent of Byleth's arousal. Intoxicating. 

Edelgard's hands slid underneath Byleth's thighs and grasped them firmly. She lifted Byleth's bottom half above the bed and set Byleth's legs upon her shoulders. 

Byleth was dumbfounded by the position. She looked upwards at Edelgard, a question in her eyes. Edelgard just smiled.

She trailed kisses on her thighs and made her way towards Byleth's core. Byleth's eyes widened.

"Haa- AAH!"

All of the air left Byleth's lungs at Edelgard's tongue against her clit. This, this was just… She can't just do this can she? Edelgard's mouth? There? Byleth was mortified. Surely it couldn't be pleasant for Edelgard. Her tongue and mouth against Byleth's wet folds. She was tasting Byleth's sexual fluids. A rush of heat and arousal overcame her at the thought.

Byleth's mind was racing. Edelgard eyed her wife's face, watching her expression change with each flick of her tongue. She dipped her tongue inside of her, happy to allow Byleth's nectar entry to her mouth. 

She sucked and licked and moaned into her until Byleth could no longer take it.

Byleth's toes curled as cried out in ecstasy. Edelgard kissed and sucked her way through her orgasm, only stopping when she was sure Byleth was finished.

Edelgard set her down and Byleth breathed heavily from her exhaustion. Edelgard contentedly watched her, then she crawled up next to her and pulled up their blanket.

"El," Byleth said, through heavy breaths. "We aren't done yet. We have to take care of you, remember?"

Edelgard's face flushed. She did remember, but she was somewhat hoping Byleth had forgotten. "Are you not too tired after that?"

The bed creaked as Byleth sat up, answering Edelgard's question. 

"I'll do just as you say, El," Byleth encouraged, sensing her hesitation. 

"Right…" Edelgard muttered mostly to herself and nodded. "Okay."

Edelgard initiated yet another kiss. Byleth shivered, realizing she could taste herself in Edelgard's mouth, and a wave of embarrassment crashed into her, but she did her best to ignore it.

Edelgard broke the kiss and then just hugged her, taking the time to mentally prepare herself. Once she removed her long silk gown, there would be nothing shielding her scars. She had to do this slowly or else she wouldn't be able to go through with it.

She pulled away, hands resting upon Byleth's shoulders. They looked at each other. Byleth showed no impatience, no irritation by Edelgard's caution. She smiled at her, and it soothed some of Edelgard's nerves

Slowly, she began to unbutton the collar of her gown, hyper aware of her lover's curious and wanting eyes. She unbuttoned as far as she could go, just halfway through the gown. She closed her eyes and let the garment slide down her shoulders, baring her naked chest.

She wasn't nude, her long sleeves and the bottom half of the gown still concealed most of her body, but her chest bore her largest, most grotesque scar.

A red line traveled down her chest, between her breasts. It was lumpy and jagged from being torn open and magically healed shut dozens of times. 

Edelgard's eyes burned almost painfully, but no, she would not cry. Her eyes were still screwed shut. She should open them. She has to face this.

Edelgard slowly forced her eyes to open and to look at Byleth's face. She was expecting disgust, or even worse, pity. 

She was met with neither. 

Instead, Byleth looked at her with pure adoration. Her cheeks were colored, she appeared… bashful, looking at her. A smile twitched at Byleth's lips as she eyed Edelgard's breasts.

"Oh, wow…" Byleth muttered, star struck by the sight of her.

Now Edelgard was feeling bashful as well. Her ears burned. It was as if there were no scars, they were irrelevant. The only thing that was relevant was the fact that she was baring her naked chest to Byleth for the first time.

She realized then, that all her fears truly had been needless. She had nothing to fear, she never did.

Edelgard giggled at Byleth, whose eyes had yet to move from her chest. This was… nice. Edelgard just felt… normal. Like any other woman. 

She felt giddy, excited, aroused. So, so aroused. She wanted Byleth's touch.

"Touch me," she sighed out, laughter on her lips.

Byleth did not need to be told twice. She brought her hands up to the Emperor's modest breasts and immediately rubbed her thumbs against her nipples

"Ah!" Edelgard nearly jumped at the sudden contact, and Byleth pulled back.

"S-Sorry," Byleth stumbled.

Edelgard, though she wanted to hold back, began outright laughing. "It's-" she struggled to get words out through her laughter. "It's alright."

Byleth didn't understand why Edelgard was laughing, but her laughter was contagious nonetheless. She giggled along with her.

Tears pricked at the corners of Edelgard's eyes, but these were good, happy tears. This was so wonderful. 

All of Edelgard's worries were dashed. She decided, to hell with it, and began to pull the rest of her gown off. She tossed it off the bed and smiled. The strange, unnatural marks lined her arms and legs, but she didn't care, and neither did Byleth. 

She laid back on the bed. Byleth let out a small gasp as Edelgard pulled her underwear off. 

Edelgard laughed, "you are so cute."

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that to you?"

"Alright, go ahead then."

Byleth found her arousal creeping back up on her and she tried to ignore it. She placed her hands on either side of Edelgard's head and looked down at her. 

"You're cute," she said. 

"Kiss me," Edelgard told her.

Byleth settled on top of her and brought their lips together. 

Byleth's instant obedience made Edelgard even more wound up. This was completely new territory, and it was exciting.

Edelgard broke the kiss momentarily to order her to fondle her chest. She moaned into Byleth's mouth and Byleth moaned back in turn.

The weight of Byleth on top of her, her breath, her moans, her smell, her touch, it was like magic. Edelgard had grown used to ignoring her own arousal that would build up upon her ravishing Byleth, but in that moment, her itch was unbearable. 

Edelgard could feel herself beginning to leak onto the sheets with how wet she was. Her body ached for stimulation.

"Byleth," she started, panting from their intense kissing.

"El?" Byleth was breathing just as heavily as Edelgard. 

"Touch me."

"Touch you?"

Edelgard grew frustrated at any further delay to her stimulus. "Yes, touch me. Between my legs. Now."

"Ah," Byleth rolled off of her, now laying next to Edelgard on her side. She snaked her hand down to Edelgard's mound. The emperor shivered. 

Byleth gave an experimental slide of two of her fingers across her wet lips.

"FFFuck!" Edelgard cursed. 

Byleth froze, stunned at the Emperor's sudden profanity. 

"Dammit, Byleth don't stop," Edelgard gritted her teeth.

Again she rubbed her fingers against her, aided very well by Edelgard's own wetness. Every movement pulled a sound out of Edelgard's mouth.

Byleth was fascinated by it all. Edelgard was  _ ethereal _ . She was so beautiful, Byleth couldn't pull her eyes away from her. 

"Ah… Hah… Byleth, I want you inside me." 

Byleth let both of her fingers enter her and kept them there. She enjoyed the accompanying whine Edelgard let out.

Edelgard turned her head to her. Her dilated eyes and opened mouth breaths had Byleth hypnotized. 

The emperor whispered a simple command, "fuck me."

Byleth began her rhythmic thrusts, slow and gentle. Edelgard groaned at the sensation.

"Faster," she sighed.

Byleth picked up the pace. 

Edelgard vocally encouraged her between her erotic moaning. "Ah! Ahh, yes! Yes!"

Byleth loved every moment of it. To be pleasing Edelgard like this, finally, finally, being able to make her feel good, she'd wanted this for so long. 

She was still very naked herself, and she could feel the slickness between her legs building up all over again.

"Fuck, that's-, Goddess, Ha-ah! Byleth! Please," she whimpered.

Byleth thrusted faster and harder. She positioned herself directly above Edelgard now. She tried her hardest to push even deeper inside her.

Edelgard bit her lips. She could hear the subtle wet sounds of Byleth's fingers sliding in and out of her cunt. The reality that this was really happening right here, right now. She was laying there, completely bare, Byleth fucking her, her fluids painting the bed sheets-

It felt so good. She never realized how much she needed this. All this time she had been denying herself this for no good reason. 

Edelgard looked up at Byleth, her gorgeous body above her, her breasts swaying with each thrust, her flushed face. This was too much.

"Byleth," Edelgard gasped, "I need to- ah! Ahh!"

Byleth didn't need her to finish speaking to know what she needed, she roughly massaged her clit with her thumb and kept her pace as best she could, even as Edelgard's walls tightened around her and she cried out in ecstasy. 

She kept going through her orgasm, and slowed to a stop when she was sure Edelgard was done. Her wrist was tired and sore. She collapsed next to Edelgard to rest.

She turned her head to the side to watch Edelgard, breath still just slowing down and evening out. Her eyes were shut and she lay flat on her back. She looked so blissful.

Byleth smiled.

"El?" she murmured, unsure if she had perhaps fallen asleep.

Slowly, Edelgard turned her head towards her and looked back at her. Her lidded eyes and dilated pupils sent a chill down Byleth's spine.

"Ready to sleep?" Byleth asked.

Edelgard's response was a tired smile and a nod. Byleth grabbed the nearby cloth they kept close to the bed to dry off her fingers, and dry off Edelgard, just as she would always do for her.

Edelgard sighed at the pleasant and dull feeling of the cloth gently cleaning her of her mess.

When Byleth finally settled down and pulled the blanket over the two of them, Edelgard used the very last of her energy to pull Byleth into a tight embrace. They held eachother silently until sleep found them both.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Speaking as someone who has scars, I personally do not like the idea of attention being brought to them, even regarding the common trope of kissing them, so I wanted to portray that feeling through Edelgard. I like the idea of Edelgard feeling freed from her scars because Byleth does not acknowledge them- because they aren't what matters in the moment. 
> 
> That's the basic idea I had writing this, and for something that's just supposed to be smut it ended up longer than i initially intended lol.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed...? I am not an experienced writer so I hope there aren't too many mistakes, because this time I didn't have a beta reader.


End file.
